The Romantic
by C4nopy
Summary: We laughed, and then we looked deep into each other's eyes.


The Romantic

He slipped his arm around my waist and hugged my tight.

– 'It has been awhile,' he said.

He was right; it had been six months since the argument. But that was the past, and it was clear that the attraction was still there. We made our way into the restaurant and sat in our favourite booth. I felt myself blush when he reached across the table to take my hand.

– 'I know I was wrong, I didn't realize how much you meant to me. Please take me back.'  
He smiled, hopeful of a welcoming reply.

– 'Show me. Show me how much I mean to you.'  
He shifted around a little; I could tell he seemed puzzled by my reply. I smiled at him, and turned to look out the window where a motel sign was flashing in bright pink neon letters.

– 'Show me.'

We left the restaurant at that very moment; we had a hunger for each other that food could not satisfy.

We had just passed through the door of our room when our lips met. He embraced me firmly as I felt his warm breath breathe life into me, and his tongue slide into my mouth to caress mine. His hands ran down my body, squeezing my little bottom and pulling me so close to him I could feel the stiffness of his manhood straining against his pants. I started to tingle with excitement.

He guided me over to the bed as he motioned me to sit down on his lap. My body started to warm with anticipation when I felt his hand make its way underneath my skirt and rub the outside of my silk panties. His mouth brushed against my neck as he pushed my panties to the side, his fingers gently tracing the opening of my pussy lips. I spread my legs apart wider so that he could find my hard little clit awaiting his touch. I was getting so wet that I dripped pussy juice all over his fingers as he rubbed me harder, he brought them to his lips to taste my sweetness.

– 'Delicious,' he said, as he helped me off with my clothes and carefully laid me down on the bed.

I was so vulnerable laying there naked waiting for him, pinching my hard nipples, pleading for him to join me. He watched me for a moment, stroking his hard cock.

– 'I want to taste more of that pussy,' he made himself comfortable between my legs as his tongue brushed against my slit and softly licked me.  
His hands slipped underneath me and squeezed my ass as his thumbs parted my pussy lips and exposed my swollen clit. My body shuddered, and he let out a low moan that vibrated my hot little hole, I felt my juices running down the crack of my ass. He lapped them up, pushing two fingers inside my pussy, and started fucking me rough. My body rose off the bed as I began to cum. My cunt muscles squeezing his fingers tight.

– 'Oh baby! I need your cock! Please fuck me!' I was begging, I didn't care.  
I had to have him. I looked down my body at him, his cock throbbing hard, as he slid into me deep. I felt my tits bouncing as he pounded my pussy, my body shaking, as I came over and over again making his cock slick with my juices. His grunts grew louder and I knew he was close to explosion.

– 'I want to taste you too,' I said.  
I craved his rich creamy cum.

– 'Tell me what you want baby,' his big dick dripping pre-cum on my lips, 'I want to hear how much you want my cum.'  
He seemed so cool and calm when he spoke. 'Play with your pussy for me and beg.'

My fingers flew straight to my gushing pussy hole. 'Please, honey,' I could barely get the words out. 'Please, I need to drink down your cum.'

– 'Are you my little cum slut, baby? Say you are my little cum whore.'  
He was on the edge, but he wasn't giving in as easy as I was.

– 'Yes honey, I am your little cock sucker, begging for your cum! Please give it to me! Please can I have your cum?'  
He smiled as he straddled my face and rubbed his swollen head up against my lips. I wrapped my mouth around his big cock as he slid it down my throat. I felt his cock throbbing as he fucked my face deep. The thrusts were becoming quicker, as I reached over to grab his balls, they were so full. The sweat was dripping off his face as he gave me the warning. His big load began to burst and fill my hungry mouth. I sucked and sucked, milking his cock dry. He lay down beside me.

– 'We taste so good together.' I said, my fingers still stroking my sticky wet pussy.

– 'My cock is still hard baby, can we try something new?' he said and he had a smirk on his face that I couldn't resist.  
He told me to lie on my side, and then he pushed my top leg forward. His hand slid between my legs from my wet pussy to my tight little asshole, smearing my juice in small circles around it. His cock was hard and rubbing between my butt cheeks. He was going to fuck my ass! I felt his cock head press up against me, and I gasped. I wanted this. He started to push his dick inside me, I felt it burn as my hole stretched to fit him. He played with my cunt faster as he forced his cock deeper into me; the moans escaping my lips became screams of pleasure. Shockwaves ran through my body as he fucked me.

– 'Cum in my ass!' I yelled.  
I had to feel it, his manhood filling me up with his salty thick love juice.

I heard a loud groan, as he pumped his throbbing knob into me faster and deeper, pulsating harder. And with one last stroke, he shot his load deep in my asshole. His breath heavy on my neck as he slowly pulled his cock out, his cum running out of me.

– 'Did I show you, my love?' he said.  
We laughed, and then we looked deep into each other's eyes.

– 'Yes, baby, you did.'


End file.
